paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Merry Twins-Mass
Thanks to Lunar Lex for this story Idea Note - Once I find a Somepup for Alfred I will add her into the Summary I just wanted to make the page Summary When Alfred and Mathieu decide to finally celebrate christmas together again they both plan on it being a blast. But their ideas of a blast are near polar opposites so when they finally do get together for Christmas along with their special some pups the two end up falling out. Will Melinda and Eureka be able to pull the two brothers together so they can have a nice christmas for once or will the same thing that ruined christmas for the two many years ago happen again? Characters * Alfred * Mathieu * Melinda * Eureka Story “What are you doing!” Mathieu growled when their was a sudden crash. Alfred fell from the shelf the jar of cookies landing next to him and shattering. Their mother came in with a worried expression on her face. “What happened...Oh Goodness!” She gasped looking down at Alfred with cookie crumbs in his fur and over at Mathieu who sat next to his brother peices of the jar had falled in front of him. Alfred suddenly pressed his ears against his head and sniffled. “M-Mommy....Mathieu dropped the cookie jar on me...” He sniffed. Mathieu growled at his brother and then looked up at his mom who looked furious. “Mom! He's Lysing! He was trying to steal cookies!” Mathieu gasped but Alfred was continuing to sniffle. Fake tears starting to form under his eyes. “M-Mom he’s Lying...” Alfred cried. She looked down at it and sighed walking over and picking him up. “This is the last straw Mathieu, You lied to me and hurt your brother.” She said and picked up Alfred carrying him away “No christmas presents for you.” She said and turned away. Alfred looked from over his mother's shoulder and smirked at Mathieus dumbfounded expression and stuck a cookie in his muzzle. ' ' '--2 Years Later:Current Time--' “Hey Mathieu can I ask you a question?” Melinda said as she pulled out a box of christmas decorations. “Yeah Melinda, What is it?” He asked trying to balance another three boxes full of tinsel and stockings on his head. “Why don't we ever Invite Alfred and Eureka over?” Melinda asked him. Mathieu stopped very suddenly, not even flinching when the boxes fell off his back and crashed to the ground. It took him a few more seconds before he shook his head and looked at the spilt decorations sheepishly. “Sorry, But just because he never wants to come over.” Mathieu said avoiding looking at Melinda. “Have you asked him this year?” “No, Not yet.” He said pushing the decorations back in the boxes. “I'm asking them then!” Melinda said and clicked on her tag. “Call Eureka from Deaton's patrol.” She said her tag clicking on. Mathieu looked at her in surprise the decorations spilling back out of the box. “Hey Melinda, Need something?” Eureka asked. “Yeah, Me and Mathieu we're wondering if you wanted to come spend christmas with us?” Melinda asked. Eureka gasped in surprise. “Hey Alfred, Wanna Spend Christmas with your Bro and his Babe?” She yelled obviously oblivious too Mathieu and Melinda listening. “Dude! That sounds great!” Alfred yelled back and Eureka’s voice came back. “Yup, We will be their.” She said and turned off her tag. Melinda smiled and looked over at Mathieu who still looked worried. “You have made, a grave mistake.” ~wip~